


Hot for Teacher

by tawelephant



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawelephant/pseuds/tawelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward starts Princeton & finds himself lusting for the TA in his English class. Can Bella quench his thirst for some knowledge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight. Van Halen owns the song. I don't own Edward's fine ass. But I would like to nibble on it...

Hot For Teacher

EPOV

Freshman year of college. Life is good. Okay, well life could be fan-fucking-tastic, but I will take good for now. Today is my first day of classes. I was a little intimidated by the size of the campus here at Princeton, but I live for challenges. It helps that I have my brother Emmett and best friend Jasper here with me. We were stoked when we all got accepted to the same school. We moved into our apartment last week. Money does have its privileges because our place kicks ass.

Emmett of course plays football, seeing that he is 6'2" and is built like the Incredible Hulk. But, he is smart too and is majoring in engineering. Jasper, otherwise known as the peacemaker, is majoring in psychology. He is the person everyone talks to when they have problems or just need someone to vent to, which fits him perfectly. Me, I am the book nerd of our group. I am an English major and I love books. Sometimes the guys give me shit cause I always spend my time in the library or with my face buried in a book, instead of at some party getting drunk with my face in some random pussy. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't object to the pussy part, but I just don't get my rocks off with binge drinking and slutty girls. I had lots of offers in high school, but I knew where those girls had been and I didn't want to go down those dirty venereal diseased streets.

The guys don't razz me too much anymore for my lack of experience. Okay, who the hell am I kidding, I have no experience what so ever, but Emmett and Jasper do offer lots of information. More than I want sometimes though. Call me a hopeless romantic because I want a relationship like my parents'. They met in college and have been together ever since. I see the way they look at each other, the love and devotion, and I want that. I can go without seeing the lust in their eyes or my dad grabbing my mom's ass. YUCK!

"Eddiekins" Emmett yells snapping me from my thoughts.

I just glare at him and his damn stupid ass nicknames "WHAT!"

"I said what classes do you have today?" he laughs.

"I have my English class and economics. Why?" I ask as I down the rest of my cereal.

"Well, I thought the three of us could go down to this pub I heard about to celebrate our first day of college."

"No thanks Emmiekins. I am going to hit the library tonight. I can't wait to see what they have in there." I have been thinking about the library for a week now.

"Your loss bro." he sulks as he heads out the door.

I gather my books and stuff them into my messenger bag and head out to my first class as a college freshman. My first class is a bit of a hike from the apartment but the cool fall air just boosts my good mood. I get there a little early and grab a seat in the middle. I don't want to sit up front and look like a kiss ass. I don't want to be in the back with the losers with hangovers. I won't be able to see a damn thing back there anyway.

People start to trickle in and take seats. Some look lost, some are with friends. Most look a like to me. Girls with too much makeup and fake tits. Guys trying too hard to get with those girls.

I get my book, notepad and pen out, all ready to start my first class. Just as I look back at the door, SHE walks in. HOLY SHIT BATMAN! This girl is gorgeous. Long mahogany hair with tints of cherry thru it. A soft heart shaped face with luscious plump lips that beg to be sucked on. Top to bottom she is stacked. Perfect perky tits in a crisp white button up shirt leading to the beautiful curve of her waist. Oh that gum drop ass of hers in that evil black pencil skirt. All topped off with fuck me pumps. Holy hell my dick is so hard it hurts. I adjust my self so I can sit a little more comfortably.

My mind is going a million miles an hour. Is she a student? I think to myself. Maybe she is the professor. God help me if that is true. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate at all. All of the sudden she bends over to pick up her pencil from the floor and my mind starts playing Van Halen's song Hot for Teacher.

 

T-T-teacher stop that screamin'  
Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell  
But I am doing well  
Teacher needs to see me after school

 

I imagine how she would look standing in front of the board with chalk in one hand and her book in the other…Her chest heaving as she breathes heavy giving her lecture…The buttons of her shirt straining showing me a small glimpse of her scrumptious tits.

 

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

 

All of the sudden she drops the book and chalk and rips her top open, buttons flying, bouncing off the desk and hitting the floor…Her plump luscious tits pop out bouncing in a barely there blue lace bra…Then she tears off her skirt showing my her matching blue panties as she dances over to me and starts giving me a lap dance.

 

Ow! Got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

 

I snap out of my lustful dreams when the door to the classroom slams shut. I shake my head to try to clear my thoughts. Fuck my boner hurts. Gotta get rid of it. Hmmm think disgusting thoughts Edward. Emmett wearing women's underwear…Jasper singing I'm a Barbie Girl…Catching mom and dad going at it in the pantry. God I will never get that imagine out of my mind from when I was nine years old…Phew! Crisis averted.

I spot the professor, a rickety old man, sitting at the desk up front. He starts spewing about the syllabus, course expectations, blah blah blah. I can't seem to stop gazing over to the back of HER head. I wonder what her name is.

"Class I want to introduce you to my teaching assistant Isabella Swan. She will be helping me this semester." the old fart says as he points to my personal goddess. She stands up and turns towards the class and her eyes lock on mine. She is sporting a lovely shade of pink across her cheeks. FUCK ME she is breath taking. Hard on at 6 o'clock.

"Please call me Bella" the glorious goddess says. Her voice sounds like bells ringing. Bella. Perfect name for such a perfect creature. Bella, Italian for beautiful…and that she is.

Somehow I manage to make it to the end of class without running to her and throwing her over my shoulder like a caveman and carrying her to my bed. I thank sweet baby Jesus that I have this old mans class three days a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I drift thru the rest of the day in a daze thinking back on the beauty in English.

Once I get back to our apartment I am greeted by Emmett and Jasper. We share our first day experiences. I don't mention Bella. I don't want them to give me any more shit than they already do.

I head off to the library. I lose myself in the slew of books there, walking aisle by aisle amazed by the collection. Before I know it I bump into someone and we both drop our books, them thumping to the floor. "I'm sorry" we both say in unison. I look up from my knees and I come eye to eye with Aphrodite herself. My Bella. Chocolate brown eyes that I get lost in. A blush crosses her cheeks and I swear my face is 10 times hotter than normal.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I was so caught up in the books..."she rambled.

"It's okay Bella" I said with a grin. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." I cringed internally when I realized that I called her by name. She probably thinks I am a stalker.

"That's okay Edward." she says with a small smile. "I'll see you around." and she walked away. I stood there stunned by the beauty until I thought Wait a minute, how does she know my name?

I look around the library and I can't find her, so I decidea to head home. I am stumped and I know my brain is not going to function beyond those fabulous brown eyes and plump pink lips of hers running though my mind.

As I was sure of, I dreamt of Bella that night. Tuesday drug on because I couldn't wait for Wednesday's English class. I got there early with the hopes that she would be there. Maybe I can talk to her. To my joy we almost ran into each other in the hallway walking towards the classroom. She gives me a smile as I gesture for her to go ahead of me thru the door. As she steps over the threshold her heal gets caught in the door frame and she starts to fall. On instinct I grab her waist and catch her in my arms. She has her eyes shut obviously bracing for impact with the cold hard floor. She slowly opens her brown orbs gazing into my green ones. She flushes pink and says "Thank you Edward." Fuck, the way she says my name makes my dick twitch. I can feel sparks throughout my body as I am touching her and my heart is racing.

As I stand her on her feet I say "I'll catch you anytime Bella" with a sly grin. We walk into the classroom and take our seats. I catch myself stealing looks at her throughout class. Occasionally I catch her glancing at me from over her shoulder. Sometimes she smiles at me, sometimes she blushes and turns, hiding her face with her dark brown locks. God I want to run my fingers through her silky hair. 

A few weeks go by with the same routine. I live for Monday, Wednesday and Friday English class. We always seem to walk in at the same time. We share some small talk or just say hello and then watch each other throughout the class.

I finally fess up to the guys about Bella. They kept asking me why I was a nervous wreck before my English class and I couldn't keep it in anymore. They both agreed that I need to grow a pair and ask her out.

"Hey Edward, have you asked tits and ass out yet?" Emmett yells from the kitchen.

"Stop calling her that dick-head. Her name is Bella. She is a TA. It stands for Teaching Assistant, not tits and ass" I rebut, even though her tits and ass are legen-fucking-dary.

Jasper walks in at the end of our conversation laughing because he has heard this talk one too many times over the last couple weeks. "Edward, it is Friday night and we are going to this club called Eclipse. You need to get out of the library and this apartment and let out some steam. You are going with us, so don't even try to get out of it." Jasper lectures.

I can tell from the look on his and Emmett's face that I am not going to win this battle so I better suck it up and go along. I dress in a pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Nothing fancy. My hair, of course, won't cooperate and looks like I just rolled out of bed. We arrive at the club and I am pleasantly surprised that it is not as bad as I thought it was going to be. There are people out on the dance floor and some at the bar. The walls are lined with booths.

A short woman with spiky black hair bounces up to us and heads straight to Jasper. A huge grin crosses his face. "Hi Jazzy" she says as she reaches on her tip toes and kisses his cheek. She is a cute little thing. Bright gray eyes kinda like Jaspers. She reminds me of Snow White from Disney.

"Hi Alice." He gives her a hug and you could read his face like a book. He was in love. Jasper introduces her to us. "Alice, these are my best friends Emmett and Edward. Guys, this is my girl Alice." Emmett looks at me like 'WOW, did he just say what I think he said?'

Alice gave both of us a hug. "Oh you guys need to meet my friends. Come on, we have a booth over in the corner."

We walk through the crowd to a booth in a dark corner of the club. There is a blonde bombshell sitting at the table and Emmett starts drooling. The blonde turns and smiles at us as Alice does the introductions. Blondie's name is Rosalie.

She turns to Emmett "Hey stud muffin, nice ass. Why don't you have a seat." she pats the empty space next to her.

The grin on his face couldn't get any bigger. He responds with "Hey Hot Legs, nice stems." as he sits close to her.

Fucking Great! I think to myself as I realize I am now the fifth wheel. I plop into the booth after Alice and Jasper climb into the back. Emmett offers to go to the bar and get some drinks for everyone.

"We have some coming but thanks anyway big guy" Rosalie purrs to Emmett.

Alice pipes up " Where the hell is she anyway?"

Jasper asks what I was just thinking "Who are you talking about?" Before she can answer him, I hear the sweet sultry voice that fills my wet dreams at night.

"Shut the hell up bitches. Some shit for brains wouldn't get his paws off of my ass so I had to knee him in the nut sack so I could bring these drinks back to you ungrateful hags."

I look up and see Bella and the wind is knocked from my chest. She is wearing a dark blue strapless dress that hugs her curves deliciously and her hair is down in long waves. She doesn't have much make-up on but her eyes look sultry. She looks over to me as she hands Alice and Rosalie their drinks. That blush that turns my dick into cement crosses her cheeks.

"Hi Edward" she says making my breath catch in my throat.

"How are you Bella?" I ask.

Emmett yells "Wait a minute...Edward man is this 'tits and ass'?"

I throw daggers at him as I try to think if I have ever been in a more embarrassing situation. Jasper saves me though "Emmett you dick, she is a Teaching Assistant. Don't be such a crass fuck."

Alice chimes in "Wait, how do you two know each other?... Bella, is this THE EDWARD?" Bella gives me a sly grin and I can read from her and the other girls' faces that they have talked about me. I pat the space next to me offering Bella a place to sit. To my pure exultation she accepts.

Emmett runs and grabs us some beers. He doesn't stay at the table long. "Rosie baby, come dance with me" Emmett runs his fingers over Rosalie's hand.

"Emmie" she laughs, "You are lucky that you are fucking hot and I want to ride you like a wild stallion, or I would kick your ass right now." He looks like he just came in his pants from her declaration before he grabs her hand and they take off to the dance floor.

I look over to see Alice and Jasper sucking each others face off. Bella takes in the same public display before glancing at me and we bust out laughing together. We start talking about anything and everything. Next thing I realize, two hours have passed.

I can't help but lean into her and take a deep breath every now and then. She smells like fresh strawberries. Her long slender neck is begging me to lick it. It is now or never Cullen. "Bella, would you like to dance?" I shyly ask trying not to studder and show her how nervous I have become.

"I would love to dance with you Edward" she smiles as she takes my hand in hers and we head to the dance floor. My hands find their place at her waist as she rests hers on my shoulders. My heart is beating so hard I think it is going to come flying out of my chest. As the song plays, her hands slowly slide up my shoulders to my neck sending shivers down my spine. Her fingers lace into my hair and I groan at the sensation. I can't stop my hands from pulling her body closer to mine as I wrap my arms around her. We look into each others eyes without a word spoken, but it is as if we know what each other is saying. Gently I brush my lips across hers. They are as soft as I imagined. I drag my lips across her cheeks to her ear then down her jaw line back to her mouth. She lets out a little whimper before she tightens her grip in my hair and crushes her lips to mine with extreme force. My dick is standing at attention, straining the zipper of my jeans. Her tongue meets mine in a battle for ownership. I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat.

When we break for air she spins in my arms and leans back into my body rubbing her firm round ass into my throbbing erection earning a loud moan from me. She reaches up and twists her fingers back into my hair as we grind against each other on the dance floor. My hands roam up and down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts and down over her flat stomach. Slowly I slip my hands lower and lower as I make each pass over her body earning me some cries in return.

The song changes and I know immediately who is behind it. Damn it Emmett! Hot for Teacher starts playing and I can't help the laugh that escapes me. Bella turns her head and gives me a questioning look as one eyebrow creeps up.

I lean down to her ear "this song ran in my head the first moment I saw you that day in English. I thought you were so fuckhot in your little pencil skirt and button up top. All I could picture was you dancing around and me ripping off your clothes and going all caveman on your fine ass." I can't believe I have no filter and I just said all of that to her. She is going to go running. I close my eyes and Bella surprises me by turning in my arms so she is facing me again. She reaches around my waist and grabs my ass pulling my body hard against hers. I take a sharp breath as I feel her perky breasts against my chest through our thin layer of clothes and my rock hard cock tight against her body. She looks up at me and starts singing.

 

Little girl from Cherry Lawn  
How can you be so bold?  
How did you know that golden rule?

 

She grinds against my thigh that has made its way between her legs, as her hands roam from my ass to the front of my pants. She strokes my dick through my jeans as she continues singing.

 

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

 

I smash my lips to hers, licking and sucking like a mad man. When she breaks away to breath I lick from her collarbone up to her ear and back down.

She whimpers in my ear "Wanna get out of here Edward?"

"Fuck yes Bella" I pant.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the booth where she snags her purse and says something to Alice. We race out of the club towards her car. I laugh as I see she drives the same model Volvo that I do but hers is black and mine is silver. I explain the coincidence as we drive to her place.

Her apartment building is nice and I realize that she lives only a couple minutes from my place. Once we enter the elevator I trap her slim body against the wall, kissing the hell out of her. The ding indicating we have arrived on her floor is the only thing that stops us from devouring each other right there. We race down the hall to her door where she struggles to unlock her apartment. It might be because I am distracting her a bit by biting her shoulders as I massage her tits through her dress.

Once inside she slams me against the door after she kicks it shut, attacking my neck with licks and bites. I could just fuck the shit out of her right here. She steps away from me, a look of lust filling her eyes as she takes my hand an leads me to her bedroom. She pushes me to sit on the bed and goes back to close the door. She turns and stares at me like a lioness about to devour her prey. She slowly walks towards me as she unzips her dress. It falls to the floor in a quick motion and I gasp at the sight before me. FUCK ME TO HELL! She is in a dark blue lace bra with matching panties. OH FUCK ME! I leap to her side, my hands roaming all over her as I kiss her pouty pink lips. I grin at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"What" she asks.

"I imagined you in this very outfit. God Bella you are so fucking gorgeous. I could just eat you up."

She pushes me back to the side of the bed. She rips my shirt off of my body. She licks my chest and I want to cry it feels so damn good. She nibbles on my nipples while she relieves me of my tight jeans.

"We match" she giggles as she sees my in my dark blue boxers.

"We are meant for each other Bella." I smile as I pick her up in my arms and drop her on the bed. She reaches her arms out to me and I climb onto her bed and crawl up her body. She wraps her arms around me as I do the same to her.

We lay in her bed looking into each others eyes. She takes a deep breath "Edward, I just want you to know that tonight is something new for me. I have never been so bold with anyone. I never dance with anyone. Honestly you are the first guy I have ever kissed. I know I am probably freaking you out and you want to run from me but I thought you deserved to know. I just want you so badly, I can't describe it. I feel so close to you, like I have known you my whole life."

I give her a sweet soft kiss. "Bella, I have never done anything remotely close to tonight." She gives me a look like 'bullshit!'. "I am serious Bella. I've been too busy with school and my face has always been stuck in a book. No girl has ever caught my interest until you. You are the first girl I have kissed and I would die a happy man if you were the last."

Her face beams as I kiss away a single tear that slides down her cheek. We start kissing again. It begins slow but quickly increases to hot, wet, needy, insane passion. We can't get enough of each other.

My hand makes its way up the side of her torso and over to the swell of her breast that is peeking from the blue lace. "So soft" I whisper before I lean my head in to lick the soft flesh. I can hear her breath hitch as my licking becomes sucking. She arches her back and I take that as my cue to remove the offensive piece of clothing. My breath hitches this time. The sight of her perfect round melons that are blessed with rose colored nipples are too much for me to take in. I grab one in my hands squishing it in my fingers as my mouth descends on the other. God I could play with these all day. How girls don't fondle themselves is beyond me. She begins to moan and it just makes my dick harder. I kiss my way down her stomach. I can smell her arousal and it just makes me insane with lust. I stick my tongue in her belly button and she giggles. Her sounds amaze me.

I run my fingers across her stomach under the edge of her panties. I slowly drag them down her slender legs and fling them to the floor. I just about cry as I take in the sight of her bare pussy glistening with her juices. FUCK ME! I can't stop my hand from reaching out toward her hot center. My fingers caress her warm wet lips, and she begins to squirm. I look up at her face to see the most loving lustful gleam in her big brown eyes. I cannot help but smirk as I run my tongue up her slit. She bucks her hips from the bed. I am so crazed now that I dive in, drinking those tasty juices that are flowing from her beauty body. I test the water by gently moving a finger into her sizzling cavern. The feel of her soft walls surrounding my finger is driving me mad. A moan escapes her lips as I begin to pump my finger in and out of her hot core. I add another finger as I test her reaction to me licking her bundle of nerves. Bella pants my name as her body starts writhing under my ministrations. I can feel her walls clamping onto my fingers as she screams out, hot liquid covering my fingers. I lick her clean before I crawl up her body. She is panting as I kiss her cheeks.

"Are you okay love?" I ask.

"Oh Edward, that was amazing" she sighs "but I think you deserve something in return for that wonderful gift you just gave me." Her smile turns deadly as she flips us over and I land on my back with her straddling my lap. She bites my ear then sucks on my neck before making her way down my chest. She snacks on one of my nipples and I can't help the groan that escapes my lips. She rips my boxers from my body quickly. She giggles as she looks up at me, then that damn blush of hers crosses her cheeks and I feel myself get harder. Her fingers brush along the length of my erection and I gasp. Her hand is so soft and warm as she wraps her small fingers around me. She is looking in my eyes and pure mischief crosses her face. She leans down and licks me from base to tip and I howl her name. She takes me into her mouth completely. Sucking and licking as one of her hands massage my balls while the other holds onto my thigh. I think I am going to die of pleasure. I can read the tombstone now. 'Edward Cullen, book nerd with a large dick, dies due to the phenomenal mouth of Isabella Swan.' She sucks harder and I feel her teeth graze over my length. I cannot hold myself back anymore. "BELLLLA!" I scream. She drinks everything I give her before she releases my dick with a POP sound.

Bella slinks up my body and our mouths collide with such passion and dare I say...love? We break for air and just stare at each other.

"Edward, I know this sounds crazy but I am in love with you." she whispers as she looks down at my chest.

I take her face in my hands and bring her in for a soft kiss. "Bella, I am so in love with you."

We kiss again as I roll us over. God help me...the feel of her naked body against mine feels sublime. She fits perfectly with my body. She moves her legs and I am now resting between her thighs. I can feel the tip of my erection at her entrance. I look into her loving gaze as I ease my way into her flesh. There are no words to describe the heaven I am in. I can feel her barrier and I kiss her soundly as I push past it. Her breath hitches and I gaze at her as I brush the small tendril of hair from her face, giving her time to become accustom to me being inside her.

"I'm okay Edward." she murmurs. I rest my forehead to hers as I slowly move in her. We lightly kiss as our bodies move in sync, swiftly taking us to paradise. We call out to each other as we climax together. We lay in each others arms, hot and sweaty, until our heart beats return to some semblance of normalcy. I roll over keeping her cuddled in my arms.

"How did I get so lucky Bella?" I ask. "Me, the book nerd, blessed to be here in this moment, with you, a goddess, in my arms."

"What do you mean Edward? I am the lucky one. I am the dorky girl who is in the embrace of the most gorgeous man on earth." She kisses me soundly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had monuments erected in your honor."

I can't stop the laugh that escapes me as my immaturity of being of the male species takes over. "Bella, you said erected."

She joins my laughter as her hand reaches down to my growing love muscle. Her eyebrow raises as a wicked twinkle appears in her eyes. "Yes Edward, erect is the correct word."

We make love all night long until we finally crash of exhaustion in each others arms. I am ecstatic to wake in the same position. This lovely angel wrapped in my arms with her head resting in the nook of my neck. I can't stop myself from kissing her softly. She stirs and smiles before she slowly opens her eyes looking up at me. I swear I can see into her soul through her eyes. I would tell her anything and give her everything.

"Morning handsome" she whispers.

"Morning love" I reply with a little peck on her lips. "Shall we get out of bed or should we stay here for all of eternity? 'Cause I have no objection to holding you in my arms forever." I squeeze her closer to me. My body responding to the feel of her soft bare curves against me.

"Mmmmm Edward...Eternally in your strong arms sounds good to me. But I think we need to eat something because you mister are going to need your strength." She smirks before she gives me a quick kiss and gets up out of bed. I watch her magnificent body as she moves across the room and pulls a little nightgown from her dresser and puts it on. I get up and put my boxers on. I hear her whimper and turn around to see if she is okay.

"You are just so damn hot Edward. You take my breath away." She pants.

I walk to her and wrap my arms around her body. "God broke the mold after he created you my love." I kiss her as I run my hand over her thigh and up under her short nightgown. I grab her ass causing her to let out a little squeak.

We eventually make it to the kitchen where we cook breakfast together as we talk about our hopes and dreams and fears. Letting each other into our worlds completely. We make our way back to her room where we only come up for air and human necessities until Sunday night. We know it is time to get ready for the new week and I need to go back to my apartment.

That weekend was not the last. We barely spent any time apart. I practically moved in with her after about 3 weeks together. She was a grade above me but i worked my ass off so I could graduate early and we walked the ceremony together. Both of us English majors with honors.

I am walking down the familiar hallway heading to her classroom. My Bella. We are both English professors at Princeton and life could not be better. I think back to when I first saw her as I sneak into her class. It is the same room I was in when I first saw her. I think back on everything that has happened to us and smile.

My brother Emmett began dating Rosalie that night we all met at Eclipse. They are married with two daughters, Emily and Natalie.

Alice and Jasper are married too. Hell, they got married two months after that night. We all headed to Las Vegas for Christmas break. Alice just could not wait to be Mrs. Whitlock. They have a son named Jackson.

Then there is me and my Bella. I proposed to her while we were in Vegas for Alice and Jasper's wedding. i couldn't help it. There was so much love in the air and I knew I wanted to spend forever with her.

Emmett and Rose went to 'eat beef' as Em put it, at a fancy steakhouse while Alice and Jasper were 'honeymooning'. I took Bella for a romantic dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower before we sat in front of the fountains at the Bellagio hotel where we were staying. Bella was so breathtaking as she stood in my arms with a look of awe on her face as she watched the water dance to the song Claire de Lune. I knew the timing was perfect. I dropped to one knee, vowed my unending love and devotion to her and proposed. She cried as she accepted. We then went to our suite where we made love until dawn. Our wedding was later that year on August 16th. We didn't realize at the time that August 16th is the anniversary of Elvis' death. Everyone teased us about it, so on our 10 year anniversary we went back to Vegas and renewed our vows with Elvis at the Graceland Wedding Chapel. It was a blast. We all had a great time. Bella and I have four beautiful children. Twin boys Charlie and Carlisle and two girls Elizabeth and Marie.

I snap from my thoughts as her class comes to a close. I make my way down to her and the kids file out of the room. She has her back turned to me and doesn't see me coming. I wrap my arms around her waist as I kiss her neck. I whisper in her ear...

 

I've got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!

 

She giggles as she turns in my arms and then kisses me hungrily.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, ready to go home?" I ask.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Mr. Cullen. I have some homework for you to do." she gives me a sly grin before we walk hand in hand into our perfect lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Okay, I love my wedding anniversary and the fun ass time we had in Vegas that I had to include it in the story. I'd show you a picture but I was fatter then and I don't want to show them to you. Our Elvis was so funny, singing and shit. It was great! Viva Las Vegas! The Bellagio rocks. Their towels are fucking perfect and fluffy. Okay, I might have a couple in my linen closet, bite me.


End file.
